


Atonement

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little missing scene from  “Chain of Command”. This really should have been included. Just saying….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

Atonement

Synopsis: Just a little missing scene from “Chain of Command”. This really should have been included. Just saying….

Rating: T

 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them. 

 

“Look at you,” whispers Beverly breathily, turning Jean-Luc’s hand over in her palm, examining the lacerations on his wrists from the restraints that had bound him on Celtris III.

Lying flat on the biobed in Sickbay, Picard involuntarily grimaces under Beverly’s close scrutiny, silently wishing she did not have to visualize his physical and emotion injuries. “Merely superficial, Doctor. Nothing your dermal regenerator can’t fix.”

Beverly tries to remain passive as she notes the distinct gravelly, hoarse tone to his voice. “You’re dehydrated. When was the last time you ate?”

“I can’t recall,” admits Picard evenly as the doctor runs the diagnostic wand of the tricorder over his throat. “I wouldn’t turn down a hot bowl of soup, if it’s not too much trouble.”

 

Half-smiling, Beverly ceases her scan. “That I can do. If you promise to take it slow.”

“Of course, Doctor,” replies Picard, his lips curling into a tiny smile.

Beverly sets her tricorder on the biobed and leaves Jean-Luc to replicate a small bowl of vegetable soup and glass of water, returning after a few moments with a tray.

Glancing up from the bed, Picard is grateful to to see his friend returning to him. 

“Okay. Go slow,” cautions Beverly, positioning the tray on Jean-Luc’s lap. “You’re stomach will have shrunk. You can have a little now. If you’re feeling well, you can have something else in another couple hours.”

Hastily lifting the spoon to his lips, Jean-Luc inhales the soup, ignoring Beverly’s warning, his craving for the hot soup over-powering his reasoning. 

“Slowly, Jean-Luc,” admonishes Beverly, perching on the edge of the biobed and watching him carefully. 

Reluctantly placing the spoon into the bowl of soup, Jean-Luc’s weary, blood-shot eyes seek Beverly’s. “Sorry.”

Covering his hand with hers, Beverly smiles warmly. “Just take it easy. It’s going to take some time.”

Bowing his head, Jean-Luc swallows a lump in his dry throat. “It doesn’t matter. I’m just…I’m grateful to see you’re okay. What…what did he do to you?”

“Me?”Furrowing her brows, Beverly looks at Jean-Luc in bemusement. Sitting on the edge of the bed, they are close in proximity and alone in the private room she had prepared in advance of his arrival back on the Enterprise. When they had told Beverly that Picard was to be released, she had not wanted to expose him to the questioning and concerned eyes of the entire department out in the emergency ward, so she had reserved a private room to treat him once he had been delivered safely to the Enterprise. Now, seeing the haunted look in his eyes, she’s glad that they have privacy to reflect.

“He…tortured you for information on Minos Korva?” Jean-Luc says quietly, his voiced laced thick with emotion.

“Jean-Luc, I was never held on Celtris III. Worf and I…escaped,” relays Beverly, withhold a dreading sigh.

“Escaped?” asks Jean-Luc with surprise.

“We fled,” amends, Beverly regretfully. “Oh, Jean-Luc, I’m sorry. I…I wanted to go back for you. We…we had a chance to escape and…and I thought we could go back.”

Watching the tears cascade down her cheeks, Jean-Luc is dumfounded. “You were…safe? He…he lied.”

“I’m so sorry, Jean-Luc,” sobs Beverly, hanging her head. 

“I thought he was torturing you. He offered me freedom. I stayed, because I thought he’d spare you if he continued his interrogation of me,” explains Jean-Luc, elaborating on his point, slowly letting her words dawn on him. She’s safe, unharmed, unhaunted by the torment inflicted upon him. 

“No. Worf and I were both fine. I was never hurt, Jean-Luc,” confirms Beverly, her lips trembling. 

Letting a long sigh of relief escape his lips, Jean-Luc almost smiles, reaching for her hand. “I…I don’t think I’ve ever been so…relieved.”

Watery eyes wide, Beverly stares at him with pain etching her features. “But, look at what happened to you. If I had just…”

Shaking his head firmly, Jean-Luc cuts her off. “No, Beverly. You did the right thing. I’m so very grateful you didn’t come back. I’ll be just fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. You’ll have me patched up in no time. I expect to return to duty within the hour.”

Smiling weakly at his lame attempt at humour, Beverly swipes at her nose. “I don’t think so, Captain.”

Smirking, Jean-Luc leans over and grazes his thumb across her cheek, absorbing the wake of her tears. “ Hey, now. I intend to get my ship back from Captain Jellico. I need you to work your magic, Doctor.”

Looking back up at him, Beverly bobs her head. “Okay. But, you have to take it easy.”

Letting his hand slide down to caress her neck, Jean-Luc nods his agreement. Studying the obvious consternation plaguing her expression, Jean-Luc squeezes her hand. “Hey. You have to let it go. You made the right decision. What happened to me is not your fault. And, as you can see, I will make a speedy and full recovery.”

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, fresh tears sting Beverly’s eyes as she forces a nod. “I know.”

Smiling warmly, Jean-Luc leans in, dropping a tender kiss to her lips. “Come on. We’ve got work to do.”

Closing her eyes, Beverly finally smiles. Maybe, just maybe, they can heal.


End file.
